Eternal Wind
by AlexHoran1D
Summary: Damien thinks he's being denied when in reality he has only been gifted. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

House of night

Characters: Damien and Jack 3

Damien's POV

* * *

><p><em>This is my first FanFic so please review and let me know what you think :)<em>

* * *

><p>As I walked Jack to the dormitory, I realized how cute and appealing he was. Not just normal cute, but something out of the ordinary. He was just a little shorter than me. Around 5'7", blond hair, dazzling light blue eyes, perfect nose, inviting lips, ideal, soft skin with a natural glow to it, slim body and not to mention his nice ass. I was so caught up on checking him out that I didn't notice he was trying to talk to me the whole time.<p>

"Earth to Damien! Hey! You there?" jack said jokingly but somehow serious.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, spaced out a little," I said as I turned around so he wouldn't see my face. I felt hot; I hoped he didn't notice that I was checking him out. I mean, I'm sure he knows I'm gay but I don't want him to think I'm into him… at least not yet.

"A little? More like a lot, I've been trying to talk to you for over 5 minutes," he said, as we got closer to the dormitory doors.

The gaslights lighting up the way to the doors were captivating. So near, yet they always felt distant. I would always stare into them and felt as if something was lying with in, waiting to be set free. As we were steps away from the dormitory doors, Jack was suddenly in front of me, which made me stop abruptly.

"What's wrong?" I finally said after a few minutes of nothing but silence.

"Uhmm…" Jack said shyly.

"What is it, Jack?" I couldn't help but get a little concerned about him.

Jack took a couple steps forward and was now standing about an inch or two away. All I could do was get lost in his fascinating blue eyes as he looked at me. Feeling his warm breath on my lips was sending vibrations through out my body.

"I'm sorry," He finally said.

"For what?"

"For this."

He took his right hand and grabbed me by the neck and pulled me to him. I couldn't process anything until his lips met mine. His warm, soft lips against mine felt truly amazing. As the kiss got deeper, I licked his bottom lip and slid my tongue inside, Jack obviously had no problem with this as he did the same in return. Playing with each other's tongues back and forth, our kiss seemed to be eternal. I grabbed him by the waist and brought him as close as I possibly could to my own body. Jack wrapped his hands around me as we shared this intimate moment. As our lips parted in order to breathe again our foreheads seemed to lay on one another. It seemed like it took a century for us to catch our breath. I didn't want this moment to end it was too perfect. Something that happens once in a lifetime.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, as he tried to turn around and break our embrace.

I quickly pulled him back to me by the waist. I didn't want him to leave, it was truly amazing how one person can change your life around with one kiss.

"I don't want you to leave," I said as I leaned in so our lips could meet once more.

As our lips met for the second time, the kiss deepened faster then the first. As my tongue entered his mouth to meet his, I realized it was sweet as candy. As our tongues played back and forth with each other, I sucked and pulled on his bottom lip and heard a moan come out of him. I couldn't help but to get turned on and decided to keep doing it. As I repeated this action several times I decided to change it up a bit, so I bit him gently. The reaction I got from him took me by surprise. He made a loud moan and pulled my hair a bit as he moved his hips in a circular motion and up and down on my crotch. As this continued for a couple of minutes I bit him again. I smelled something seductive and intriguing.

"Ouch," Jack said, as I kissed him again. I tasted something that made my mouth water, wanting to get more, never stop. It was blood, it tasted like chocolate, hot and sexy. Jack started to moan as I sucked on his bottom lip. It felt so good tasting his blood. He was holding my hair with one hand and had the other laying on my chest. My hands left his waist and held his ass. I grabbed his ass and pushed his crotch into my rising erection. I noticed he had a bulge forming in his jeans as I slowly rubbed my erection against his own. Not wanting to stop I kept doing this to him.

As both of us got our full hard ons, the air around us started to whip. Rising up against us, the air seemed to take our breath away. It felt as if we were in a small whirlwind, which caused us to break our embrace due to the lack of air. As our lips left one another the air went back to normal as if it never acted up to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter, i hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p>Was<em> this Nyx telling me she didn't want us doing this, was she against us? Please Nyx don't do this to me… I… Ah… I… Love… Him.<em>

I felt tears running down my cheeks. I tried wiping them away but they just kept coming back. Jack's expressing left me speechless. It was full of lust, I knew he wanted more. I wanted more, I wanted him, all of him. I want him to be mine. As the scent of his blood hit me once more, pulling me. I ran pushing him out of my way, pushing the doors and running inside the dormitory. I knew some of the guys were staring but I didn't care, I needed to be alone. I ran up the stairs and inside my bedroom.

Before I knew it, I was on my knees on the side of my bed crying. Tears dripping down my face and I couldn't make them stop.

"_My son I am not against you, I gave you a gift,"_ distant but clear she spoke.

"Nyx? Is that you?" I replied.

"_Yes my child it is me, Nyx your Goddess. You must not cry any longer. I am not against you."_

"I thought you did not approve of me and Jack by the way the air acted up."

"_No my child, I would never. I give all my children the freedom of choice. When you tasted Jack's blood your affinity simply reacted towards your feelings."_

"An affinity?"

"_Yes my child. I have gifted you with the affinity towards the element Air."_

As she spoke those last few words it all made sense to me. I was really glad she accepted it and she gave me a powerful gift as well.

"_Now my child take this gift and use it wisely, I will see you soon," _As her voice became more distant the door opened. Jack stood there, I stood up and smeared the tears off my face with my hands. As soon as my hands left my face Jack ran towards me and hugged me.

His arms circled around my waist to hold me tight. My hands responded towards his touch and grabbed him by the neck to hold him closer. Feeling his warm breath on my neck, our legs resting between one another. Bringing peace and tranquility to me once more.

"Don't ever leave me again," Jack spoke.

His head left my shoulder, his smooth skin brushed against my cheek. I felt the side of his lips touch the side of mine. He pulled back a little and looked into my eyes.

After a little moment of silence he said, "I love you," He got closer and his lips met mine. We started kissing soft and passionately. My hands resting on the back of his head, as he held onto me by the waist.

I was in love with this kid, it was so sudden but what I was feeling for him was something truly extraordinary. As my feelings took over, air came to me.

It was warm and it made me tingle inside, it was as if a mini tornado engulfed us. Bringing us closer together, every inch of us touching one another. As our lips separated and we opened our eyes what we saw was truly magnificent. The Air was visible, it was shades of gray with tints of blue and yellow. I couldn't help but to smile because I'm the one doing this. I took Jack's hands into mine. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. I knew what I was going to say to him but before the words came out of my mouth I noticed something had joined the air around us. A silver thread circled around us, it moved with the air making it impossible not to stare at. It suddenly expanded and made the whole room glow silver and white. It was mesmerizing, it was the perfect moment for what I was going to say.

"Jack?" I said. Jack quickly turned to me. He had such a big smile on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm… I LOVE YOU TOO!"

He grabbed me by the neck and pulled me in for a kiss. When our lips met the Air rushed with excitement as it made circles around us, as we started kissing I licked his bottom lip up, working my way inside his mouth. The tip of our tongues touched, tasting one another. A faint taste of blood was the first thing I tasted as I licked his tongue. It didn't over take me like the first time, it simply added an extra taste to our kiss. The air played with our hair, made our clothes lift up and down. Pushed us closer to each other. Feeling his bulge on his jeans, as our crotches touches. My hands went down to the side of his stomach, to his waist and ending on his butt. I pulled him in against my crotch. Giving both of us some pleasure from the friction of our erections touching one another over our jeans. As I stopped this motion after a few minutes of moaning and kissing, our lips started to part ways. Jack looked sad when our lips parted, i didn't want us to stop but then the air swooshed around us making its way between us, as the air came all-together it formed a little heart in the middle of us. Silver threads coming out of it in some places. It stayed there for a couple seconds before it swirled around and vanished, leaving sparkles in its place, it was _beautiful._

"That was beautiful," Jack said, taking the words right out of my head.

"It really was," I replied with a huge smile on my face.

"You want to know what I always believe in?"

"Yeah, sure," That question was a little random but I didn't mind.

"That the best things in life are unexpected."

* * *

><p>*WARNING* sex scene!<p>

* * *

><p>Jack slowly sat down on my bed and centered himself. His feet extended on the bed while his hands held up the upper half of his body.<p>

"Come here," he said, pulling me by the end of my shirt with a smirk on his face.

I got on the bed, my knees resting between his feet. He used one of his hands to grab me by the waist while the other one still using it as support to hold him up. He smile seductively before kissing my neck gently, and then licked it working his way up my jaw leading to my mouth. When he finally kissed me he slowly laid down. I followed his motion and rested on top of him. We started of our kiss gentle and sweet but soon it heated up and started kissing harder, our tongues exploring each and every place of each others mouth. My hand grasped his butt while the other grabbed his thigh, pulling him up towards my erection in my jeans. As I slowly rocked my hips against his crotch, his arms were around my neck holding me in place.

We kissed for a while before we needed to catch our breath. He laid back down as I raised my face. We slowly began to breath back to normal. I began to tug at my shirt teasing him a little, exposing some of my skin to him. He started to get a little impatient but I kept teasing him. His lips started quivering with anticipation, I soon felt the warmth of his hands under my shirt holding me by the waist. He grabbed the sides of my shirt and slowly took it off. He touched my chest working his way down to my jeans. He started to unbutton it but I cut him off. I moved his hands so I could take off his shirt. I pulled it up and off his body faster then when he took mine off. I started kissing his neck as my hands played with his nipples. He started to moan which intrigued me so much. My hands slowly caressed his chest working my way down to his stomach. He wasn't fit, but he also wasn't fat. I reached his stomach but stopped abruptly.

I licked his neck working my way down his chest and stomach leaving a trail with my tongue. I felt his body shiver as I reached his jeans and kissed his belly button lightly. I unbutton his jeans quicker than I expected. I didn't want to seem like I was trying to rush it. As I unzipped his jeans and slowly started pulling them down along with his boxers I made sure I kept eye contact with him. Seeing how much he desired me as I desired him. I put my left hand on his chest while I used my right hand to slowly stroke his exposed member. After a couple of strokes I licked the head of his member, then I slowly started sucking on, trying to fit it in my mouth. I realized I couldn't fit the whole thing noticing he was not small. He was around eight inches, something I could never fit completely in my mouth. I still tried my best to pleasure him even if I couldn't fit it all in my mouth. He laid his head back and arched his body a little, moaning every time I went down on his member. His hand suddenly rested on my head moving in unison with the rhythm I had as I pleasured his member. He started moaning louder, I knew he was at his peak and I had to stop. I couldn't let him cum so soon. His hand left my head as his member left my mouth. He had his eyes closed but they opened the second I laid my eyes on him.

I unzipped my jeans and pulled them down, I took his off completely as well being completely bare in front of each other. I laid my hands on his thighs and worked my way up his waist and then came to a stop. I bent down and laid myself on top of him and started kissing him. Our tongues fighting for dominance, knowing he was sure to take control I bit his bottom lip causing him to moan very loudly. I got myself more comfortable and rested my legs in between both of Jack's. Jack immediately raised his legs on my shoulders and said "Fuck me Damien," I did as he said, not because he told me to but because I wanted to. As I slid my dick in his entrance he made a low sound that resembled pain. I didn't want to hurt him so I quickly pulled out. Having no type of lubrication didn't help.

He grabbed me by the neck and told me _not to stop_. So as I entered him for the second time, my dick slid in pretty easily. As I tried fitting in my nine-inch dick inside him, I saw pain flash in his face. Once I was fully inside him I began to thrust. All the pain in his face changing to complete an downright satisfaction. As I began to pound him, feeling our bodies connect in the most sentimental way possible, he started moaning and scratching my back. I took his legs off my shoulder and held them by my waist as he wrapped them around my back. I caught a pretty decent speed, hitting the spot that drives you crazy every time. He moaned and held onto me with such force, bringing me closer to my climax. He reached his member and started stroking it as I kept hitting his sweet spot. Loud moans coming out of both of us as we came together. He left white all over our stomachs as I did inside him. I kissed him gently as I finished making love to him.

* * *

><p>please review and tell me what you thought! there will be a 3rd chapter I'm currently working on it. i just didn't want to keep you guys waiting. thanks so much for reading and please let me know what you thought about my first fanficsex scene lol :)


End file.
